trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
South May Gardens FC
South May Gardens FC are an english based club that currently plays in division 9, group 6 their main objective this season (11) is to build up revenue in order to buy 'star' players and secure promotion, keeping in mind to avoid what happened to them last season. Fans believe they can also win the league but the manager insists it is too early to say. 'Club History' South May Gardens FC started life in TM during the last period of season 10. Due to the club not having any infrastructure or organisation their first game led to an 0 - 0 draw.Geoff was appointed soon after, who is new to the scene of a management role. He vowed to keep the club out of the relegation zone but unfortunately this wasn't the case. South May Gardens last game of season 10 needed a win but they ended up getting a draw instead. The board called an emergency meeting to access the situation of the club abd felt that Geoff should stay at the club and gave their full support to him, much to the delight of the fans. Season 11 brought around some uncertainty, the manager had not changed any of his squad from last season which many felt was not the most sensible thing to do. Following a rather unexpected 5 - 0 win over kartal13, fans from across the county began to believe that this was their season at long last. Another 4 - 0 win sent a buzz around the club but the manager, Geoff was wary due to the fact he knew these teams were 'inactive' and 'easy' to beat. South May Gardens got their wake up call when they lost for the first time ever in season 11 against fresh utd. Geoff has told the press his team were too 'arrogant' and realised he has a lot to do in order for them to win the league this season. Only time will tell... 'Star Players' The Greenwood brothers,Marcus Greenwoodand Rob Greenwood are the heart of South May Garden's in attack. 'Stadium' Rose Hill was established during season 10 and is the current home ground of South May Gardens FC. It's location is somewhere between Southampton and London. It current holds 7,000 but has recently been upgraded to 8,000 due to increase in attendance during home games. So far the manager has been really keen to pump money into the food and merchandise section of the stadium in order for him to fufill his objective of generating more revenue for the club. 'Manager' South May Gardens FC first and current manager is Geoff. His first spell at the club during the latter stages of season 10 ended with the team in the relegation zone and fears of down to division 10 or even 11. Luckily due to inactive and banned teams, the Mayers kept their place in division 9 but instead changed to a much higher group (6). The board and owner has no plans to replace Geoff but it has been said that if they fail to win promotion, then changes will happen. * Geoff Season 10 - 11 'League History' * Season 10 - Avoided relegation due to inactive/banned teams. Moved up group and stayed in same division. * Season 11 - On-going 'Cup History' They will enter the cup for the first time during season 11 (current season). They also by-pass round 1. 'Player Records' * Most Goals in a Game :Rob Greenwood (4) :: Season 11 Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs